


Landing

by lynndyre



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: In space, here is your solid ground.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



It's a little sound, that grunt of pain as Jim is hauled onboard, buried in the rush and suck of the giant fan and the venting of atmosphere, but McCoy has been listening for those sounds for the last two days. McCoy risks a look back, before fixing his eyes back on all the buildings he's got to dodge.

"Jim! Welcome aboard- Get up here and figure out how to land this thing!" 

Jim climbs over him to take the wheel, looking pleased with himself. Bruised, and he'll probably need some regen work on the ligaments in his shoulder, but McCoy knows Jim's body well enough by now. He'll be fine. McCoy grips his good shoulder, and gets a grin.

Spock's leaning back on the bulkhead, catty-cornered to the actual seat. He opens his eyes as McCoy clambers back beside him. He looks like it hurts. He looks like he doesn't really mind.

McCoy frowns. "You've torn yourself open again, haven't you."

They open the front of Spock's old-style uniform jumpsuit. His breath catches when McCoy's fingers contact his unbroken skin, and his face tightens. "Not visibly, Doctor. But I suspect internally you may be correct." 

"You and me got an appointment with the Yorktown medbays. I had a bags and bags of your impossible blood type, you know. Now I'm gonna have to beg your Vulcan friends for plasma, and you'll have to make up the cells yourself. _After_ I get done patching up everything you've just torn." 

The ship dips down, angling them against each other as Jim takes them in to land. The damn Vulcan has his eyes shut, but he's smiling again, and much as he tries, McCoy can't help joining him.

"Still with us?"

"I am." Spock looks towards the front of the ship. "I shall continue to be with you both."

Past Jim, out the viewscreen, the central plaza settles around them, the wreckage of the Franklin front and center. They touch down with less than a sigh, and someone cheers.

"Damn straight you will."


End file.
